Katara and Aang Aang and Katara Kataang
by charleegirl
Summary: This is a series of Kataang drabbles. Fluffy, Aangsty, ect ect all that and a bag of chips. Probably feature other pairings also. T for saftey, but shouldnt be too bad.
1. Dont love me

**A/N – Ok so I'm making this so I can drabble on and on about Kataang, might be sad, fluffy (ok there will be fluff guaranteed), might be funny (I highly doubt it, I'm not too good at the humor. I do try though lol) and will be Kataang.**

( I am aware there is a million of these)

**Disclaimer – I don't own the avatar the last airbender. I wish I did though.**

**(this first one I got the idea off McLeod's Daughters actually)**

Don't love me

"Aang I can't keep pretending to be just your friend" Katara breathed.

Aang stood there, speechless he could just see through the dark, mainly her blue eyes hovering over what could just be seen as a nose and lips.

"I will be just your friend though, if you stop it ok"

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me, stop smiling at me, and just stop it!" She was clearly in tears although Aang couldn't see them he felt them wounding her.

"Katara I…"

"You have a wife Aang, I get that and you need to too. Don't hug me. Don't touch me. Just let me move on" She broke his heart with every word. "You make it too unbearable"

"Katara, I don't know how"

"You will have to learn, because if you can't I wont be able to"

"Please, don't do this" Aang wanted to cry too "I wish I never met you" he whispered.

"It would be easier" She agreed. "But you may still be in the ice" She smiled at the irony.

"I can't live without you" He stated.

"I'll be here if you let me"

"No" Aang shook his head "I can't live with you either, I need to be in love with you and I need you to be in love with me"

"Can't you see your hurting me? You're going to hurt everyone"

"It makes more sense for you and I to be together"

"She's an airbender I'm not; you have to do this for your people"

"It could work" he pleaded with the wrong person.

"Its not intended, Aang you have to choose" Katara gulped as much air as she could "You either want me or you don't" she demanded.

"Of course I want you!" he yelled.

"Then don't love me" she said turning away to walk off.

Aang grabbed her hand "I can't"

Katara pulled Aang into a final kiss and tried to enjoy it but couldn't knowing it was their last. Drawing out she felt him try and preserve it. She loved him so much and knew that neither she nor he would ever fully move on.

"Go home to your wife Aang" She said lifelessly, pulled at his grip and departed his presence.

A/N – Wow, I tried the sad thing. It was a little too forced and soppy I feel. Let me no what you think : ) please.

Charlee xo


	2. I dont like jet anymore

**Ok so yeah my first one was lousy, hmm big deal. I'll try doing better. : ) thanks for the review I found one especially helpful. And I am so bummed no episode this week. Ahhh… ah hahahaha ahhhhhhhh flops around on ground crying**

**Oh and speaking of the last one I did, Umm yeah Aang had no choice to marry that chick (pretend her name is Zutara) Zutara was evil and made it seem completely vital that they married so the spirits came down or what ever, ok you get my drift.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own avatar the last airbender but if I did I would have shown an episode this weekend!**

I Don't Like Jet Anymore

A fourteen year old monk sat on the beach sifting sand through his fingers, as if the grains represented something he clutched on to a handful. A young water bending girl advanced on him from behind, he sensed her presence but didn't bother looking around.

"Hey Aang?" Katara kneeled down next to him and asked for his attention.

"What's up?" He asked turning over to her. She looked lost, like she didn't know where she was, she was obviously nervous about something.

"I don't like Jet anymore" she blurted "I er just wanted you to know"

"Ummm… ok?" Aang was confused. He had figured that a long time ago, why did she feel the need to tell him?

"Err, I, ummm" Katara stuttered it was so unlike her.

"Are you feeling ok Katara?" Aang asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't like Haru either or any of those guys, I never did" She continued to blunder out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just don't like any of those guys, not jet, not Haru, not Teo, definitely not Zuko" she told the airbender.

"That's cool" Aang, didn't know what to say he was glad she didn't like anyone. Aang felt hot and bothered now, the silence was disturbing because he was so confused by what she was saying. "Why are you telling me this?"

Katara's already red face brightened and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok, It's just I lost a bet to Toph" She looked behind her and sure enough there leaned Toph upon a coconut tree.

"What did you bet her your soul? Must be pretty bad, you look like you've seen a ghost" Aang was relived she was ok and she wasn't about to give him bad news.

"No it's nothing like that" She grabbed Aang's hand than let go and trailed her hand to her hair. She shifted her body around until she faced Aang completely.

"I don't know how to say this" She began.

"Say what?" he asked. Aang looked over at Toph who was clearly listening and watching through their vibrations.

"I love you" The words slammed into his mind like a boulder. Katara looked down at the sand. "You don't have to say anything, Toph made me tell you".

"I, ummm" Aang pursued the right words but it was too late she was gone.

Aang swung over to Toph who looked almost sorry for what she had done, her smirk had faded into a gaping dropped jaw and she followed Katara into there tent.

Aang felt wonderful and terrible all in the same instance, Katara loved him. He hadn't replied though didn't have the words to tell her how he felt.

Katara hid away from Aang all afternoon refusing to see him or talk to him, she had been hurt and felt stupid. She ran through all the things that had occurred in that conversation and wondered if it was a misunderstanding or he just didn't feel the same way. She decided she didn't want to know just yet because what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

Through the cracks in the tent Toph had made Katara could see that the sun was setting, the sun slowly dipped away behind the horizon and Katara felt the need to bend. She asked Toph to move the door and crept down to the water hoping she wouldn't have to talk to Sokka or Aang.

Once she felt the cold water at her ankles she felt a burden lift slightly and began to bend the water. To her the water she bent held her emotions and while she controlled the water she could control them too momentarily.

Aang knew that it would all be ok if he could just tell her he felt the same. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon. 'Knowing Katara she was down at the water' he thought and decided to check it out.

Sure enough the almost 16 year old was down in the water; he could see the tension in her stance and decided just to watch a bit. He couldn't help but smile; she was so beautiful no matter what she was doing but while bending it showed 10 fold.

Aang hadn't had enough of watching but decided by being caught off guard he could muck up everything so he decided to take action and dumped a huge wave on top of her. The wave took her under for a bit but she burst out of the water and swung about to face the offender and found Aang standing there with his theme song grin.

"Aang" She yelled furious forgetting everything but the fact he had dumped water on her.

Aang just kept smiling knowing exactly how to play the situation.

"What?" she demanded.

Aang walked over to her so there bodies were merely centimeters apart and said "I'm glad you lost the bet"

Katara smiled and they kissed ultimately, embracing every last moment of the kiss that would stick with them for ever.

"In that case I did it on purpose" she lied.

**A/N – I thought writing like drabbles would be fun, well more than full fic stories but I don't know I think I like writing longish stories better. This is still fun. Reviews would be pleasant : )**


	3. Going under

**A/N – Aang's 14 Katara's almost 16**

**Disclaimer – Don't own anything!**

Going under

Katara searched his facial features for any sign of life, new shadows perched on his face from expressions she had never seen before, and his body was still completely.

Aang was ill fated by Katara's actions in a water bending spar the two had been in and now he lay there silent. Was he dead? Knocked out? Asleep? Alive? She didn't have a clue and in a way she didn't want to know. Normally because he was dunked under water by a huge wave she would look for a pulse but this wasn't normally, this was Aang. Katara stumbled around him and shook him a bit hoping for a reaction. Sokka roamed around in the back ground mumbling worriedly about benders.

"Aang?" She shook, tears flowing down her cheeks "Aang I'm so sorry"

Not completely thinking it through Katara craned her neck down close to his face, clamped his nose and gave him mouth to mouth. His dead cold lips felt painful on hers as she knew they could also be cold dead lips as well. With each breath of life she was attempting to restore came in turn a tear. If he died it would be her fault, she immediately regretted taking him under like that. Compressing weight on his lungs she hopped to remove the water from his lungs, and there it was, Aang spluttered water out of his mouth almost in Katara's face and gave a groan.

"Thank god, Aang your ok" She said pulling his upright in a tight embrace.

"Yeah man, we were so worried" Sokka agreed.

"What happened?" he asked dazed and confused, he could only just remember going under.

"I kinda took you under, sorry" she apologized.

"No you, why were you kissing me?" Aang asked a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I wasn't kissing you I was performing CPR she said startling him by dropping his body back.

Sokka begun to laugh and got up to face Katara and put his hand up to his chin and rubbed it inquiringly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, I just don't know any water benders who use CPR that's all; surely bending the water out of his lungs would have been more effective" Sokka pointed out.

"Well I-Ummm..., I didn't think of that" She said turning red, embarrassed to the point of crawling into a hole and never returning.

Aang gave her his signature smile, which had even more significance to his personality as being older he had become quite attractive, and his smile made him almost irresistible to Katara (Even if she would admit it). Katara knew in the back of her mind that she was glad it was CPR, it was the closest thing her and Aang had had to a kiss since the cave of two lovers and although it was lifeless it was ironically full of life at the same time.

Aang put his tunic back on of his still glistening wet body. "Oh yeah right, you forgot water bending your passion in life hmmm?" He prodded her in a mocking manner.

"Shut it Snoozels" Toph defended Katara.

"What your taking her side?" He whined.

"No I just think it goes without saying, Katara obviously knocked him out so she could kiss him" Toph said and the two shrieked with laughter leaving Aang and Katara to glow shades of pink.

Aang felt bad for Katara after all she was just trying to help and she was looking pretty uncomfortable. Aang Soaked both Toph and Sokka with water from the bordering stream.

"Oops…accident" he lied. Sokka and Toph stormed off to get changed.

"Thanks" She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, for saving me…or was it kissing?" he joked.

"What would you rather it had been?" she asked hopefully.

"Saving" he said casually, and Katara felt as if the moon fell out off the sky. "But for right now…" he continued pulling her in by the waist and kissed her only pulling out to say "Kissing".

**A/N – Yeah ending much alike the last one, oh well laters. xo**


	4. I wish

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

Aang and Katara had put the war in the past, but the aftermath still stung from time to time. Ba Sing Se had never really grasped onto the subject of war that was going on outside of the inferior walls it was protected by because of the strong dictation being held over the residents. Aang being the avatar felt it as his duty to some how prevent this from occurring and instead of leaving Ba Sing Se in ignorant bliss, tie them back on to reality. Sokka was on Kyoshi Island fathering his and Suki's first child, Katara wished to stay with Aang on his missions and adventures.

"We have to get out of here!" the fourteen year old monk demanded. "Take my hand Katara". His voice sounded distressed she didn't know what he had seen but it was something dangerous and knowing Ba Sing Se it was going to be pretty unpredictable.

Katara took his hand; he pulled her in haste and picked her up in a bridal fashion that may have been more flattering if it were not for the dire situation. Aang leapt with Katara in his arms from roof to roof, his brows furrowed and his eyes focused on getting away fast.

Katara didn't look down across or at anything but Aang's stern face. She didn't know nor want to know what was following them until it had stopped.

His heart beat faster and faster Katara could feel it throbbing against his chest. He had been running and jumping for five minutes before her cried "Hold on!" and Katara felt her stomach up it her throat and they were free falling through the air.

"Aang!" she called but it was partly muffled into his chest as she clung into him for her dear life, Katara dared to look down and only just saw dark waters of the river they were about to collide with.

Aang heard Katara gasp for breath when they hit the water, it was as cold as ice being a winter night and there feet only just hit the muddy floor of the vast flowing river.

When the two came up for air they were almost directly swept away. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and Katara slowed the river flow down so they floated almost gently in the water.

"It's so cold" Katara whispered.

"Yeah" Aang said looking up to where they had fallen from searching from what ever predator was following them.

"Are we safe?" Katara asked on the verge of laughing.

"I don't know" Aang panted "I think we lost him but I'm not sure"

"What happened? You just came around the corner so suddenly I didn't have time to ask" Katara inquired.

"It was the Dy Li they sent something after me when the found me in the palace" Aang was still searching the skies.

They could both see a figure of some sought peering over top of the building they had soared off.

Aang and Katara ducked under the bridge that hauled over the water, neither had been seen. After the figure had vanished Katara and Aang climbed out of the water both soaking wet. Katara bended the water off her dress and from her hair and Aang air bended her and himself dry completely.

The two once dry casually strolled back to the place they were staying, a home at which Bumi stayed when he visited the city. They had almost made it back when they were startled by a patrolling officer, a lower rank to the Dy Li. Katara and Aang new not to draw attention to themselves at this time of night, if they were seen out and about the Dy Li would put two and two together and know Aang was the one who broke into the palace. Katara thinking quick pulled Aang up onto the wall of the nearest building and hid his face in hers. There lips locked for a long while, emotions of years being expressed through a kiss that was almost forced, Aang was momentarily startled and kissed her back the best he could. The Guard walked past and briefly shinned his torch at them and withdrew it muttering something along the lines of "Young love" and he locomoted.

Katara's had one eye open and watched him leave, still kissing Aang and having him pinned up against the wall she let him go. Aang slumped down the wall and plunked on the ground.

"That was a close call" She said blushing a little still watching the leave off in the distance.

"Yeah" Aang managed to reply, wondering what just happened.

Katara turned around to find Aang sitting on the floor "Come on will go home and I'll make you some dinner…What are you doing on the ground?"

"You kissed me"

"I know" Katara said with another blush pulling some fallen strands of hair away from her face.

"We kissed" He repeated almost as if he didn't understand.

"You didn't like it?" She said with a seductive smile.

"No, I mean yes, No I did…I"

"Come on" She said offering out her hand.

"Thanks" he said taking it and she pulled him up "So what's for tea?"

"What do you want?" she asked with a grin.

"Hmmm?"

Katara saw a coin on the ground and picked it up, only to leave Aang walking out in front on his own and to see a gapping rip on his pants.

She couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"I can see your butt" she said still giggling.

"Perve" He accused in good humor.

"You wish" She replied laughing.

"Hey you're the one who kissed me"

"Yeah to save our butts"

"You liked it" he teased "Just admit it Katara"

"And what if I did?"

"If you did, we should do it again some time" he replied.

"I'll admit it" She confessed.

Aang smiled at Katara, in the moonlight she looked even more beautiful.

"Great, now I would like… Stir fry with that sauce I really like" he pleaded.

"Kissing, Cooking and now I suppose Sewing, What is this Marriage?" Katara joked.

"I wish" he said seizing her hand.

**A/N – I'm sick so I may write another today… I hope you enjoyed : ) I take requests.**

**Boomerang Squad Rules!**


End file.
